


Actors

by peccadilloes



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's lying, Lito. That's what we do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actors

Hernando on the white couch. Her body tucked under his arm and a blanket in the cool, conditioned air.

Lito watches them from the stairwell.

Daniela swipes through images on her phone. Hernando pushes his glasses up his nose and she spreads an image large with her fingers. He nods. She laughs, giggles her attention up through the room, catches Lito's eye.

It used to to grate on him.

The red carpet, her warm soft palms clinging to his elbow. She'd look straight into the camera, right into all the women who wanted Lito and brag that she knew it, had what they wanted.

"It's lying, Lito. That's what we _do_."

Hernando had understood her from the first dive into their bed, into the middle of them.

"She wants us. To be a part of us, but apart from us."

"Some straight woman, a fetish."

"Yes, but no."

Only later, days later, in the tub on a sunny afternoon, while Hernando was out. Just out. Daiquiri in her hand, gesturing arms cast wide, the same brassy tone she used for the cameras.

"And I was in my panties, you know, and I tried to get the two of them to kiss each other. But they both wanted in me."

"You don't--"

Lito watched her tip the daiquiri, toast an invisible glass then sip.

Eyes to the sky, "My hands and a dildo, Lito. Please."

"You're a voyeur," he said.

She dipped her chin. "So? You're an exhibitionist."


End file.
